Confessions of True Love
by AliceWhitlock19
Summary: Emily tells Casey that Noel has died. Casey is really upset about it and realizes that she is in fact in love with Noel.
1. Noel's Decision

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, DISNEY DOES!

Chapter One: Noel's Decision

Noel stared across the cafeteria at his one and only love, Casey. He fell in love with her the first time he'd heard her sing, maybe even before that. He had to wait for her relationship with Max to end and then when it did, she only wanted his friendship. Noel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had told her that he would be her friend and nothing more; that's what she wanted. Unfortunately, Noel couldn't take another guy flirting with her any more. They always did and honestly he couldn't blame them. They were so much alike, yet she couldn't see it. So Noel had made a decision, probably the stupidest decision of his life but he had no other choice. He had to die. Okay so not really, just enough to make Casey see that she loved him. It was a crazy idea and he wasn't even sure if it would work, but he had to try.

Emily sat down across from him, "Hey, Noel."

Noel was looking in Casey's direction, "What is that like the 5th guy who's approached her today?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "You're over exaggerating, Noel. It's only the third unless you count Derek."

Noel turned to face her, "I was. You don't see the way he looks at her."

Emily sighed, "You're just paranoid. Why don't you just ask her out already?"

Noel's eyes dropped to the table, "Because I know she'll say no."

"Who will say no?" Noel's eyes darted up to Casey who had walked up unnoticed.

He scrambled for a thought, "Uh, the drama teacher. She'll say no if I ask if I could choose next year's play."

Casey and Emily both raised their eyebrows.

Noel smiled, "But you know what? Emily's right, I should still try. I'll um see you two later."

Casey nodded, "Bye, Noel."

As he entered the hallway, Noel hit himself in the head, "Nice, Noel. Couldn't just tell her the truth, now could we."

"Talking to yourself, Noel?"

"What do you want, Derek?" Noel didn't even bother to turn around.

Derek laughed, "Oh nothing, just worried about your sanity is all."

Noel kept walking, ignoring Derek's laughter. Derek stepped in front of him, "You like Casey."

Noel stepped around him, "That's none of your business, Derek."

"Actually it kinda is my business."

Noel shook his head, "Why? Because she's your sister?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Step."

Noel sighed, "What's your point?"

Derek shrugged and fell into step with Noel, "Casey has dated a lot of my friends. You'd be a little different from her typical boyfriend."

Noel glared at him, "So?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "So, I'm saying I can help you. Make Casey realize she likes you as well and that you'd be "perfect for each other." He imitated Casey at the last part.

Noel stopped, "Wait. You want to help me? You, Derek?"

Derek shrugged, "Hey, you know where to find me." And with that Derek walked to his next class.

Noel shook his head in disbelief. Derek Venturi actually wanted to help him get Casey. It was definitely too good to be true, but what Noel couldn't understand is what did Derek get out of it?


	2. Making a Deal with Derek

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, DISNEY DOES!

Chapter Two: Making A Deal with Derek

Asking Derek for help was a stupid idea, but if he told Emily his plan she might talk him out of it. No, Emily needed to believe, like Casey, that Noel had died. Plus, Derek had offered to help. Noel shook his head. Why couldn't he just tell her? Or convince her some other way? Noel took a deep breath and leaned back on his bed. He had to disappear for awhile. Like they say, you never realize what you've got until it's gone. Noel smiled, it was a sad smile mind you, his thoughts turning towards everything that could possibly go wrong. Casey could hate him after this or fall in love with someone else. He could lose all of his friends. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Derek's number. "You can do this, Noel." He mumbled to himself and pressed send.

"Hello?" Derek sounded half-dead, on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Derek, its Noel. Um listen I was wondering if you'd help me out with something."

Derek laughed, "So you really thought I'd help."

Noel rolled his eyes, "No, Derek. But I really had no other choice. I need you to do something for me."

"Why don't you ask Emily to help you? Or one of Casey's other friends?"

"Because of the simple fact that they're her friends. Derek, I need someone who can lie to her without feeling guilty, a.k.a. Derek Venturi."

Derek grinned, "Noel, I didn't know you hadn't in you."

Noel sighed, "Look, this is hard on me as it is, don't make it worse. I need Casey to think I'm dead."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Derek dropped the phone. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Noel's plan was to fake his own death? Was he crazy? Derek picked the phone back up and sat down on his bed, "Noel, are you absolutely out of your mind? Casey would kill you when she finds out."

Noel shook his head, "I really have no other choice, Derek." And he hung up.

Derek walked downstairs to put up the phone. Casey was sitting at the table reading. Derek sat down across from her, "Hey, Case."

Casey looked up, "What do you want, Derek?"

Derek shrugged.

Casey sighed and stood up to leave. Derek stood up as well, walking behind her.

Casey spun around, annoyed, "Der-rek! What do you want?"

Derek smirked, "Nothing."

Casey rolled her eyes and stomped into her room. Derek shook his head, "Noel, you don't have a clue as to what you're getting yourself into."


	3. Noel's Dead?

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, DISNEY DOES!

Chapter Three: Noel's Dead?!

Casey sat down across from Emily two days later at lunch, "Hey, Em?"

Emily looked up from the table, "Hmmm?"

Casey looked worried, "Have you seen Noel today?"

Emily shook her head slowly. Casey sighed, "It's just not like him to miss school like this."

"Hey, Case." Casey turned around to see Derek standing behind her, "Derek, I thought we didn't talk at school."

Derek shrugged, "But today, I've got news for you."

Casey rolled her eyes, "I don't want to hear about whomever it is you plan on taking out tonight."

Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "No, Casey, this is bad news about Noel."

Casey sent him a strange look.

Derek sighed, "There's no way to put this Casey, but Noel's dead."

Casey hit his arm, "That's not funny, Derek. You shouldn't joke about something like that."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm not joking. Look, last night while you and Emily were gone shopping, Noel's mom called for you, panicking. So I drove over there to see what was going on. When I got there, she informed me that Noel had killed himself. He left two notes one for her…" Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a note, "and one for you."

Casey couldn't breathe. Noel was dead? How? Why? Casey couldn't grasp why he would do this. Derek set the note in front of her, quickly patted her shoulder, and sauntered off. Casey slowly opened the note:

_Dear Casey, _

_First off, I'm so sorry. I guess this is just one of these "Noel chickens out again" moments, huh. You have to know that one day you'll understand why I did this. That one day everything will be okay. _

_The first time I saw you, I knew that auditioning for that musical was the best thing I ever did. The real reason I almost backed out? Max. Yes, I was jealous of you're stupid football player boyfriend. Singing with you just made me realize how truly amazing you were. Oh and by the way, those flowers you got opening night? They were from me. _

_I watched your relationship with Max fall apart Casey, but there was nothing I could do. Then when I thought that I finally had a chance with you, you said you wanted to be just friends. But I decided that I should take what I could get. But I lied to you, Casey. Casey McDonald, I love you and I have loved you for a while now. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I had no other choice. Hopefully, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Keep me in your heart, Casey. _

_ Love, _

_ Noel _

Casey's eyes burned as she felt the tears slide down her cheeks. Emily, who was still in a state of shock, pulled Casey into a hug. Neither of them could find it in themselves to stay at school that day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story. Really sorry about the lameness of this part. I'm not really too happy with how Casey finds out. But I do think I did okay on Noel's note. Anyways, sorry it isn't that great. **


	4. The Pain of Losing You

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, DISNEY DOES! **

Chapter Four: The Pain of Losing You

Casey leaned back on her bed. After crying all day, she was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. She skipped dinner and had spent the entire night in her room. Nobody disturbed her so Derek must have informed them about Noel's death. Casey held his note in her hands, reading it over and over and….well you get the point.

"Casey, are you okay?" Lizzie stood in the doorway looking mournfully at her sister.

Casey shook her head and suddenly the tears were back. Lizzie wrapped her arms around her older sister, her heart breaking for her. Losing Noel must have been so hard for Casey. Lizzie just sat there, comforting Casey. Neither one of them noticed Derek pausing in the doorway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Noel rested his head in his hands. Tears flowed silently down his face. He was so scared that maybe this wouldn't work out. There was a knock at his door. Noel ran his hands over his face and fell back on his bed before telling them they could come in.

"Noel, sweetheart, can we talk about this?" His mom walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed.

Noel sighed, "If you're here to talk me out of this, you're too late. Derek told her today at school."

Mrs. Covington looked down at the floor, "Noel, I think this is crazy. It's hurting you and I can't watch this anymore."

Noel sat up, "Mom, I have to do this. I know she loves me, but if she doesn't realize it then I'll lose her forever. I can't handle that."

His mom nodded and stood up, "Alright. Just be careful, Noel." And with that she shut his door.

Noel shook his head and dialed Derek's number.

Derek answered, "Listen, Noel, I think that maybe…"

Noel interrupted him, "Don't do this, Derek. I don't need you to tell me that I shouldn't do this. She'll just be mad at this point. And not just at me, Derek. She'll think you made it all up."

Derek groaned, "Noel, she cried herself to sleep."

Noel closed his eyes, trying to push back the pain that stabbed at him at those words. "I'm so sorry," Noel mumbled.

Derek nodded, "But I guess you're right. I'll talk to you later, Noel."

Noel sighed, "Goodnight, Derek. And don't call too often. People might figure out our plan."

Noel hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. He knew it was going to hurt her but he had tried not to think about it. He flipped over and buried his face in his pillow. He wanted to scream. When Max was hurting her, he had felt bad watching the pain fall over her face. When Truman turned out to be a jerk, he had wished he could make her pain go away. But things were better when he wasn't the reason she was in pain. Now that he was on the other side of her pain, he hated himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

The following Monday, Casey decided to go back to school. She could've stayed home another day, but she didn't want to sit around and think about Noel. The entire drive to school, Derek was quiet. Occasionally glancing over at Casey, guilt playing heavily on his heart.

Derek spoke up as Casey was climbing out of the car, "Hey, Case? Are you sure you're ready to come back? It's only been like three days."

Casey stared down at her feet, "I can do this, Derek."

Derek nodded and walked towards the school.


	5. A Good Brother?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, DISNEY DOES! Also sorry for any Dasey implications, my sister thought it might make the story a wee bit more interesting. Plus I happen to be a Dasey fan at heart so most of it just slips, but don't worry it will be Nasey in the end! **

Chapter Five: A Good Brother?

Derek rested his chin on the table. No one could know that he was feeling bad for Casey. His original plan was to go on as if nothing had happened, because nothing really had happened but she didn't know that, while at school. But by lunch, Derek had seen so many tears in her eyes that he had broken that rule at least twice. After their first class, Derek had pulled her aside to ask her if she wanted to just go home. When she shook her head, Derek had simply nodded his head and walked off. After their second class, Derek had held her in his arms while she cried. And when Casey had complimented him on "being a good brother," he had made up some excuse to walk away.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam waved his hand in front of Derek's face. Derek looked up; Sam and Ralph were staring at him with concern. They really didn't know why Derek was acting like this.

Derek smirked, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Derek struggled to push all images of Casey's sadness out of his head. It was a hard process, but eventually they were gone. Derek snuck a look over at her table and immediately regretted it. Casey looked so depressed and Emily was rubbing her back looking completely lost. Derek sighed and once again turned to distract himself from feeling sorry for his step-sister.

"So Sam, you going to that party Friday night?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Casey leaned up against Derek's locker waiting for him to make his way over. School was out now and waiting around was**not** something she wanted to do. Everything had reminded her of Noel. When she walked into class, every one asked her if she was okay. Teachers looked at her with concern written all over their faces. Even Paul tried to get her to talk about it. Why couldn't people get it through their heads? For once, Casey didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't ready. She just clung to his note, reading it slowly over and over, memorizing his every word. She thought back to all the memories they had together. Savoring each one like a child would savor a piece of chocolate.

"Case?" Derek was peering down at her, concern in his eyes. That was another thing Casey didn't understand. Why in the world did Derek care? He had never been concerned about her feelings before, so why now? And he seemed to be the only one who didn't beg her to talk about it. The only one who sensed that maybe she just needed to be left alone. Casey hated to admit it but Derek was actually being sweet.

Derek waved his hand in front of her face, "Casey? Are you ready to go?"

Casey nodded. She was more than ready to go. She had been ready to go since the moment they got there that morning. But she didn't tell him that. Because Casey McDonald didn't want to talk, at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………Derek walked quietly behind Casey when they got to the house. As he opened the door, he gave Nora a look to warn her not to bring anything up. Nora nodded. She sighed as Casey walked up the stairs to hind in her room again.

Nora turned to Derek, "Is she doing any better?"

Derek shrugged, "Why would I know?" And with that he pushed past Nora and headed up stairs to his room. As he closed his door, he could hear her crying in her room. Derek sighed and fell back on his bed. He hated this plan. He couldn't believe that he had allowed Noel to do this. Maybe it would be best to just tell Casey the truth. On one hand, if he told Casey the truth she'd probably kill him and hate him for the rest of his life. On the other hand, maybe Casey would thank him for telling the truth and just be mad at Noel. Derek nodded to himself and stood up, completely ready to ruin Noel's plan and tell her the truth. Then his phone rang.

Derek groaned as he reached over to answer it. "What do you want, Noel?" he whispered.

Noel sighed, "How is she?"

"Horrible," Derek practically growled. "How else would she be? You know a good brother would totally beat you up for this."

Noel laughed, but Derek could sense the sadness in it, "Good thing you're not one of those. Right, Derek?"

Derek stayed completely quiet. His anger radiated through him so much that Noel could sense it over the phone.

Noel felt tears creep into his eyes again, "Derek, I'm sorry. I couldn't see any other choice." He hung up the phone.

Derek shook his head. Noel was right; it wasn't time for Casey to know. He had to give it more time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Noel leaned up against Casey's locker; a small smile playing across his lips. Casey smiled as she walked up, she couldn't believe how great he looked. Casey walked up to him and kissed him. Then suddenly Noel was gone. Casey ran around the school looking for him, screaming his name, begging him to come back. Whenever she would see him, he would smile at her and then the minute she stepped towards him he'd disappear. Until finally Casey collapsed on the floor crying, hearing Derek call her from a distance. _

"Casey, it's okay. Wake up, Casey." Derek had heard her crying and rushed into her room to find her asleep, calling for Noel. He instantly sat down beside her, all sane thoughts completely leaving him. All he could think about was how to comfort her.

Casey opened her eyes to see Derek sitting on her bed. "Derek?" For some strange reason, she felt like pouring her feelings out to Derek. After refusing to talk about it with any one, one bad dream makes her want to talk to Derek?

Derek peered into her eyes, "Casey, are you going to be okay?"

Casey burst into tears, her head falling against his chest. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"He's gone, Derek. Noel's really gone. I can't…"

"Shh." Derek wrapped his arms around Casey's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He felt so bad for being a part of her pain. All because of a stupid plan that has only resulted in him and Noel causing her more pain than any guy ever had. Derek closed his eyes, wishing as hard as he could that everything would work out. 


	6. I Don't Like Her!

***Sorry it took me so long to post again. I lost my inspiration for a while there. Luckily I finally got it back. I don't own Life with Derek or any of the characters. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Six: I Don't Like Her! **

Casey woke up completely confused. She tried not to think too much about Noel, forcing her not to think at all; a hard feat for her. She had even decided not to talk to anyone so as to avoid talking about him. Then yesterday, a few kind words from Derek and she cracks. She couldn't understand why Derek was being so nice to her, but, for some odd reason, it was comforting. Casey looked up at the clock, she was late getting up but she didn't care. She didn't want to go back again. Yesterday had been so hard. She didn't really understand that either. Emily had gone back to school and, even though it was hard, she had done just fine. So had all of Noel's friends. And the thing was, instead of being jealous that they can miss him and still live life, Casey hated them for not being as miserable as her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek rolled over and looked at his clock; Casey should've been up an hour ago. He shook his head and pushed himself off of his bed. He wished Noel would just change his mind. At this point, Derek would take the blame and tell Casey it was all a big joke. That he had made it up; that Noel had only been sick. But Derek wouldn't do that, if word got out of what actually happened… Derek couldn't finish that thought. Because the truth was, he no longer cared about that. Sure, he was popular and this whole "my step-sister's awful" front he put on, but honestly it was getting a bit old. Maybe it was time for him to be a good brother. Derek shook his head and headed for Casey's room.

He knocked as quietly as he could possibly could, "Case?" He opened the door slowly peeking around it. Casey was still laying on her bed but her eyes were open at least. She looked over at him and, for a moment, he almost expected her to yell at him for coming in her room, but then the tears spilled from her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot now. Derek couldn't take much more of this. It was driving him crazy to see her like this. Sure he had told Noel he would help, but he was Derek Venturi…Derek shook his head; it would only hurt her more at this point. With one last look at Casey, he headed towards his room to finish getting ready. He couldn't watch anymore. If he had walked in there, he would have comforted her and then she would know… Derek shook his head, he couldn't think like that. If he believed that he…liked Casey, then it would be true and it wasn't true. He couldn't believe it. He was simply helping Noel win Casey's heart. Derek groaned.

"Casey, are you going to school today?" Casey looked up to see Derek fiddling with his keys at her door. She shook her head. Derek nodded. "Well…" He turned to walk away, and then he had a thought. "Casey, go get in the car."

Casey looked up, confused. "I said I wasn't going to school today," she whispered.

Derek grinned, "We're not. Everyone keeps trying to get your mind off of it, but how can you when you're at school?" Casey raised her eyebrows. Derek smirked, "Let's skip. I promise we'll be able to take you mind off of Noel." Casey shrugged and then nodded. Derek smiled; he would try his best to keep that promise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Casey laughed at Derek, who had fallen on the ground while they were skating. Derek pretended to glare up at her as he stood up. He put on his most devious grin and Casey started skating as fast as she could. Derek, being the hockey player he is, caught up with her quickly and pulled her down to the ice. Casey slapped him, but Derek could see the laughter in her eyes. She was having fun. The sadness didn't linger in her face; he had managed to get her to forget Noel for a little while. He would never tell her that he had fallen on purpose. Because if he admitted to that, then she'd know he wanted to see her smile. And it had worked. She was happy, even if it was only for a little while.

Casey looked over at Derek as she slipped off her skates. He was being so good to her recently. First, he checked up on her all day at school yesterday. Then, he checked on her after her bad dream. And now, he was giving her a day to forget everything. Distracting her as best he could. She had no clue what she would do without him, right now.

"So, Case, you hungry?" Casey looked up at Derek and nodded. This day was turning out to be amazing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

***Thank you all who have been reading my story. Sorry again for Dasey implications. **


	7. She loves him

***So once again, I don't own any of the characters from Life with Derek. Thank you all for being such great readers. Lol. Anyways…**

**Chapter Seven: She loves him. **

"Hey, Casey. How are you doing?" Casey looked up from her pillow to see Emily standing over her. She sat up slowly; trying to process everything that had happened. Emily sat down beside her. "Why weren't you at school yesterday?"

Casey shrugged. How could she explain to Emily that she couldn't handle being in the one place she saw him every day? All his other friends handled it just fine. "I skipped school. Derek thought it would be good for me."

Emily stared down at Casey. She was talking again. What had Derek done to get Casey to talk again? "Well are you going to school today?"

Casey rolled over on to her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, "I guess so." She supposed she'd have to face school again someday. But without Noel things were getting so hard. Why was it so much harder for her than anybody else? It was almost as if she…oh no! Casey sat up quickly and looked over at Emily. "Emily, I think I love him."

Emily shot her a confused look, "Who?"

Casey picked at her comforter, "Noel."

Emily gasped and pulled Casey into her arms. Casey cried for a bit while Emily held her. Neither of them knew that Derek was listening outside.

……………………………………………………………..

After school, Derek called Noel.

Noel leaned back on his bed, about to read a book, when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"This plan is never going to work, Noel." Noel rolled his eyes, it was Derek.

"Derek, it's still too soon to end all of this."

Derek grinned on the other side of the line, "You're right. I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

Noel closed his eyes, "I miss her, Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I still say this is a stupid plan. But I'd better go. You know, in case somebody catches on to the fact that I'm talking to you."

"Derek?" Noel heard Casey's voice. He couldn't breathe. It had been so long since he heard her voice. He closed the phone and threw it across the room.

………………………………………………………………

Derek set his phone under his pillow, "What do you need, Case?"

Casey sat down next to him, "I need your help."

Derek crossed his arms and leaned back, "With what?"

Casey sat down on his bed beside him, "I need to forget about Noel."

Derek's eyes got wide. "Really? Why is that?"

Casey looked down at the floor, "I love him, Derek. But it doesn't matter now, because he's dead."

Derek tilted her chin towards him so that he could look into her eyes, "So you want to forget about him?" Casey nodded. Derek let go of her chin and sighed. Noel's plan was working way too well. How would this ever backfire on Noel, if Casey already realized she was in love with him? It hadn't even been that long yet! Noel could not know the plan was working. Derek hated seeing Casey miserable, but he had found ways around that. Derek Venturi had shown Casey how to be happy again, not Noel. He just had to find a way to… Casey waved her hand in front of his face, breaking his trance. "Earth to Derek."

Derek grinned, "Sorry. So you want me to help you forget Noel? Are you sure that's what you really want?"

Casey rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to beg or something? Cuz I won't! If that's what you want."

Derek shook his head. "You're on the road to forgetting already, Case. I've been helping you through all along."

Casey suddenly realized how right he was. She was doing much better recently and it was all thanks to Derek. "Thank you, Derek." Man, she never thought she'd be able to say that. It was amazing to her how much he had changed.

***Oh no! Derek's not telling Noel everything. How long before Noel finds out? How far will Derek take this? Lol. I thought this would be fun. It totally got away from me. I saw it ending to soon and I had to stop it. From ending of course. **


	8. Get Out!

***I don't own any of the characters in this story. So, uh, if this gets too Dasey for you, I'm sorry. I promise that in the end Noel wins. Promise! **

**Chapter Eight: Get Out!**

For the next two weeks, Derek managed to keep Casey semi-happy and Noel completely out of the loop. It was taking its toll on him, of course. Derek knew that no matter how long he waited, Casey would eventually find out. Like if Noel randomly decided that he was sick of waiting and told Casey on his own. Or if Casey decided she should go visit Noel's mother. And Derek knew that when all of that happened, he just be her stupid step-brother again.

He and Casey were watching a movie on the couch. Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, George, and Nora had all gone out for ice cream. Casey had said she didn't feel like going out and no one questioned her. All though Derek got a few confused looks when he sat down next to Casey on the couch and told her to pick a movie. Casey picked some random chick flick that Derek actually got into, but she couldn't know about that. She also couldn't know about the random glances at her face while they watched the movie. Or about the thoughts…Derek shook his head again. Focus, Derek. While Casey seemed to get better, Derek was getting worse and worse. He felt more and more guilty about lying to her and then there was his sudden attraction. Okay, so it had been there for awhile but he was having trouble focusing now. Casey leaned up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Derek didn't shrug her away like he would normally. She needed him and he knew that.

"Derek?" Casey turned towards him leaning against the arm of the couch.

Derek raised his eyebrows, staring into her eyes. He had thought she'd fallen asleep. "Yea?"

She bit her lip nervously, "Why have you been so nice to me?"

Derek grinned. "Because you're my sister. I'm turning into a good brother, remember?" He cringed inwardly at his answer.

Casey rolled her eyes. Derek suddenly got brave, "Do you want to know the real reason?" Casey looked back up. Stupid! Derek thought. What are you going to do now? Tell her your plan with Noel or worse tell her about….No! Don't even think about it, Derek! Before Derek could fight with himself anymore, he grabbed Casey's chin and lowered his lips to hers in a quick kiss. Casey pulled back, her eyes wide. She didn't understand what had just happened and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Derek gulped. With one last look into Casey's eyes, Derek bolted upstairs away from Casey. Casey leaned back into the couch, her hand pressed up against her lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emily didn't know what had possessed her to go to Noel's house. She had been thinking about how hard Casey was taking all this and then she thought about how badly his mom would be taking it. And then next thing she knew, she was outside of his house. Emily rung the doorbell and turned nervously to wait. Noel rubbed his eyes; this sleeping all day thing was getting old. He opened the door, not paying attention to who was standing outside.

"Noel?!?!" Emily gasped. But he was….what…he was supposed to be…huh?

Noel was suddenly very, very awake. "Uh, Emily. I can explain this."

Emily's face clouded over with anger. "How could you? Do you realize how bad Casey's been taking all this? Do you realize Everything you've done to her?"

Noel backed up. "I know. I have Derek keeping me informed."

"Derek knows?!?"

Noel cringed. "Look, Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Of course you didn't think! Did Derek inform you that Casey's in love with you? Or how he's spent every single moment with her since your "death"?"

Noel walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. "She loves me?" Emily nodded.

Noel sighed. Why hadn't Derek told him?

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Casey was laying in her bed that night thinking about Derek's kiss when Derek peeked into her room. She hadn't seen him since the kiss. He looked as if he was falling apart. His hair was completely messed up. His eyes were distant. She sat up and Derek sat down beside her. "Casey, before you say anything. There's something I need to tell you." Casey leaned back, her eyes wide.

Derek continued, "Noel isn't dead. He came to me and told me that he wanted you to realize that you loved him. So he pretended to die and I was supposed to keep him informed. When I found out that you loved him, I realized that I couldn't lose you. I realized that I loved you. So I didn't tell him. I figured I would eventually, just not yet. You were smiling again. I made you happy."

Casey stood up and walked over to the door, "Get out."

Derek looked down at the floor, "Casey, I'm…"

Casey shook her head, "I don't want to hear it, Derek. I said Get out!"

Derek nodded and left her room. Casey slammed the door and started crying. How could he do this? How could either of them have done this to her?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

***I told you Noel will prevail. This took me FOREVER to write but here it is. So yea. There's my last bit of Dasey. I'm sad. That's one of the reasons it's taking me so long to update. I'm not really ready for this story to end but I can't drag it on much longer. **


	9. All I Ever Wanted

***I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**Chapter Nine: That's All I Ever Wanted**

Derek began to ignore the world. Casey was mad at him and nothing else could change that. He had been an idiot. What stupid idiot would agree to Noel's plan? Why did he even think of it? Getting closer to Casey was not an excuse. Helping Noel was unconceivable. Derek had to get out of the house. He could feel Casey's hostility radiating through the entire house. He loved her. Noel loved her. Casey was in love with Noel and he was just her annoying step-brother. He had kissed her and now she hated him. He had neglected Sam and Ralph to hang out with Casey, his step-sister and now…He had to get out of the house!

He grabbed his leather jacket and ran downstairs. When he opened the door, Noel was standing outside. The furious look on his face should have warned Derek, but he just rolled his eyes and tried to push past Noel.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Noel yelled at him.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Tell you what?"

Noel took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. "The plan was to tell me when she realized she loved me."

Derek groaned, "I don't want to talk about this. I told you the plan was stupid. Because of your plan, Casey hates me more than ever."

Noel glared at him, "Why should that matter? To you or to me? You can't stand Casey, remember?"

Derek walked towards the Prince, "I have some where to be."

Noel groaned and walked back to the door. As he turned around, he saw Casey standing in the doorway. She walked over to him, stopping at least two feet away from him. Noel opened his mouth to talk to her, but Casey shook her head. "I thought you were dead."

Noel looked down at his feet. He hated his plan more than ever right now. "I'm sorry."

Casey took his hand and pulled him inside, ignoring the confused glances from her family. "Sit." She pointed at the couch.

Noel nodded and sat down. "I really am sorry, Casey. It was a stupid plan."

Casey sat down beside him. "You're right. It was the stupidest plan any one could ever think up. You could have just talked to me. I cried myself to sleep. I memorized your suicide note because I thought it was the last words I'd ever hear from my friend. I actually skipped school more than once since your so called death. I love you, Noel."

Noel grinned. He tilted her head up to look into her eyes, "That's all I ever wanted." Then he lowered his lips to hers.

**The End! **

***I told you it was close to ending. I'll miss this story. Sorry it's sooo short. **


	10. Author's Note

Okay for those of you who may not have seen it yet. I've continued Confessions of True Love in a new story called Love, Roses, and His Broken Heart. I want to thank all of you for your support and reviews. I'm really sorry that this ended so soon I didn't want it too, but I couldn't drag it on anymore. Anyways I was just going to leave it as so. But I heard Jesse McCartney's song It's Over and was suddenly inspired to finish the story. I was going to do a oneshot but then I made a video. Then I knew I was in for another story. So yea.


End file.
